kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cream Island
|theme= Tropical islands and seashore |boss=Paint Roller |mini-boss=Grand Wheelie, Mr. Tick-Tock |common enemies=Axe Knight, Blipper, Bomber, Bounder, Bronto Burt, Cappy, Coner, Flamer, Gip, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Laser Ball, Mace Knight, Needlous, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Starman, Sword Knight, Togezo, Trident Knight, Twister, UFO, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walky, Wheelie }} Ice Cream Island is the second level in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. It comes after Vegetable Valley and before Butter Building. Level Intro Kirby is sitting on the beach, wearing sunglasses and day-dreaming about various snack foods. A Waddle Doo with a hammer suddenly appears in Kirby's thought bubble and hits him on the head and knocks his sunglasses off. Kirby falls out of his lounge chair and looks around in a confused, surprised, and worried manner. General Information Ice Cream Island consists of five normal stages. It is a tropical, sunny, paradise. The level is filled with sandy beaches, coastal forests, exotic flowers, explosive coconuts, and palm trees. The majority of the parts of Ice Cream Island that Kirby travels through is covered by shallow waters and overlooks a large ocean. Kirby also traverses a vast desert-sized beach, an underground cave, and even ventures into the clouds in this level. Taking place near the bay, many of the enemies in Ice Cream Island are aquatic enemies and can survive in the water. The boss of Ice Cream Island, Paint Roller, is fought inside a large castle, but Kirby is only able to explore one room of it. Its overworld has a Crane Fever Room (replaced by a Bomb Rally room in the remake) and an Egg Catcher room (replaced by a Kirby's Air Grind room in the remake). It also has a Museum featuring Laser Ball and Hot Head (bestowing the Laser and Fire abilities to Kirby, respectively) and an Arena with Mr. Frosty (who gives Freeze). Copy Abilities Switches Music Trivia *In Meta Melon Isle, the penultimate stage of Kirby's Epic Yarn, Ice Cream Island is alluded to in the stage's collectible Ice Cream figure's description as another tropical paradise. *A remix of Ice Cream Island's theme plays during the 2-Player Competition mode in Kirby's Avalanche, Paletto Polis in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and Meta Melon Isle in Kirby's Epic Yarn. The Ice Cream Island level music from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land was reused for some stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *The music for Ice Cream Island appears as a medley in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. Gallery Ice_Cream_Island_nes.png|Screenshot from Kirby's Adventure. IceCreamMangrove.png|Ice Cream Island's vast mangroves NID 2.png|Level Map (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Meta Knightmare) Icecreamisland.jpg|Kirby fighting Mr. Tick-Tock by the seashore (remake). K screen024.jpg|Kirby fighting two Blippers in the water (remake). Nightmare13.png|The first encounter with Meta Knight's minions, the Meta-Knights (remake). Knidbg8.png|Ice Cream Island's pure and unpolluted waters (remake). Ice_Cream_Island_2-2.png|A huge, desert-like beach (remake). Ice_Cream_Island_3.png|A chain of the islands and the surrounding seas (remake). Ice_Cream_Island_4.png|Another view of the pristine ocean (remake). es:Isla del Helado fr:Ile du Sorbet ja:アイスクリームアイランド zh:雪糕岛屿 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Sand